


Decisions

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is an unbonded Omega. One day, he goes into heat during a crime scene. All of the Alphas around, including John, want to mate with him, even though Sherlock has no plans to ever mate. He runs to the one person who seems unaffected who will help him, Alpha Greg Lestrade. </p><p>Written for my own prompt on the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt can be found here: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21697.html?thread=125622977#t125622977
> 
> Also, if anyone has a better idea for the title, I'm willing to hear it.

Greg watches as Sherlock enters the room, fresh from the shower. The younger man looks tired, but that’s to be expected after his heat. He can tell Sherlock is watching him, trying to figure out how Greg feels about his big confession. In all honesty, Greg is still a little unsure how he should feel. Sherlock Holmes, the high-functioning sociopath, wants to be Greg’s Omega. On the one hand, Greg is obviously thrilled. He’s always been attracted to Sherlock; to his looks, his intelligence, even his sense of humor when he’s not being an arse. On the other hand, he knows that Sherlock doesn’t want to bond. Sherlock is a very self-possessed Omega who seems to despise mating and his heats in general. Greg doesn’t want to force Sherlock into anything, but he also doesn’t want to pass up this chance.

After breakfast, he decides to make his move.

“Sherlock,” he says, looking at the younger man over his coffee mug, “We need to talk.”

“If this is about my actions during my heat I would request that you forget them,” Sherlock said, looking out the window to avoid looking at Greg. “It was merely my hormones reacting to the presence of an Alpha, nothing more.”

That hurt. Greg shook his head to clear it before looking at Sherlock again. “Oh? Then why didn’t you throw yourself at John? He’s an Alpha, one you live with, in fact. He’s your best mate, or as close as you get to having mates. If it was just the hormones, wouldn’t you have reacted just as strongly to him?”

Sherlock says nothing, bowing his head to hide his blush. Of course, if it was hormones ruling him, he wouldn’t have cared when John tried to take him at the crime scene. Instead, he ran to the only Alpha that seemed unaffected, the one man who he had come to trust near implicitly. He didn’t really want to think of the reasons why.

“Is this because you think I won’t want you?” Greg asked, figuring it would be best to get that part out of the way first. Afterwards, if Sherlock actually admitted to being attracted to Greg, then they could talk about his role. Greg had no intention of making him stay at home with the kids like a traditional Omega. That wasn’t Sherlock.

“Don’t be ridiculous Lestrade,” Sherlock muttered, still not meeting Greg’s eyes. He couldn’t figure out what the older man was thinking and it was making him slightly nervous. Was Greg upset? Pleased? Confused? Did he think that Sherlock would give up The Work to sit at home with a passel of brats like a good little Omega? Just the thought of giving up cases to become, in essence, a housewife made Sherlock’s stomach clench uncomfortably. This was why he had never mentioned his attraction to Lestrade. It was far too complicated. Perhaps the other man would drop it? No such luck.

“Ridiculous?” Greg echoed, shaking his head. “Do you remember what you said after you told me you wanted to be my Omega and I asked why you never told me?” When Sherlock says nothing, Greg continues. “Well I do.  You told me, and I quote, ‘Why would I tell you? It would be foolish to assume that you would want an Omega like me, especially since I have no interest in giving up solving cases. It’s my life Greg, it’s how I keep from being bored. I want to be your Omega, but I can’t be a housewife.’ Do you remember saying that?”

“Of course I do,” Sherlock snapped. _There goes ignoring the problem and hoping it goes away._ “And I meant everything I said. The only factors working in my favor to convince you to mate with me are my looks and the fact that I am an unbonded Omega. Do you think I don’t know what everyone says about me? Your team’s insults aren’t new Lestrade. I’ve been hearing variations of them my entire life, from my family as well as others. They’ve made my worth quite clear to me.”

“Oh love,” Greg sighed, the endearment out before he could think about it. He moved around the table, kneeling in front of Sherlock. He could see tears glistening in ice blue eyes.

“Ignore me,” Sherlock muttered, swiping at his eyes angrily. It had been years since he had broken down this much. _Damn hormones._ “The leftover hormones from my heat are affecting me. I’m not myself yet.”

“Yes, you are,” Greg said, raising one hand to stroke Sherlock’s cheek before using it to make the younger man look at him. “Listen Sherlock, I like you. I have for a while now, and your looks and the fact that you’re an unbounded Omega are only part of that. Yes, I think you’re gorgeous, and yes, I ‘m glad that I would be able to share your heats with you, but that’s not the only reason I love you, you daft sod. I love you because you’re you, an arrogant, intelligent bastard who also happens to be the bossiest Omega I’ve ever met. I wouldn’t try to change you Sherlock, I promise. Just because you’re my mate doesn’t mean I would force you to give up your work. And, if you really didn’t mean what you said, that’s alright too.”

“It is?” Sherlock asked, confused. He thought that Greg would have demanded that he act like a normal Omega and do everything his Alpha says. He thought that Greg would force him to bond now that he knew how Sherlock felt. Instead, Greg would apparently let him carry on as usual, still solving cases but with someone to come home to, someone who cared about him. He had John, but John was just a friend. Greg would be…Greg already is…more.

“Of course Sherlock,” Greg said, as if he could tell what Sherlock was thinking. “Would I be thrilled if you gave me a chance? Hell yes! Would I stop being your friend and calling you in for cases if you turned me down? Hell no!”

“It would be awkward,” Sherlock said, still rather confused. Greg’s not acting like your typical Alpha would.

“Since when do you care about that?” Greg asks, a half-smile on his lips. Sherlock’s answering laugh, quiet though it is, makes his smile widen. “So,” Greg said, sobering slightly, “Tell me Sherlock, what do you want? Don’t say what you think I want to hear, and don’t parrot out that ‘married to my work’ line straight off. Think about it Sherlock. I won’t ask you to decide right now, you can take some time to consider everything. I’m not the easiest person to get along with either, you know.”

Greg stood, straightening from his crouch on the floor. “It’s early yet. We don’t need to leave for a few hours. I’m going to take a walk, and I’ll grab lunch on my way back, alright?”

Sherlock nodded. It was only nine o’clock now, so he would have at least three hours to think. _And,_ Sherlock thought, watching Greg put on his coat and grab his room key, _if I haven’t decided by the time we need to leave, Greg said he would wait. It might be better to talk to someone about this. John? Mycroft? Possibly both. John understands people, normal people, and Mycroft understands me., as much as I hate to admit it._

Nodding to himself, Sherlock settled more comfortably in his chair, closed his eyes, and tented his fingers under his chin. He needed to think.


	2. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had this chapter 90% finished before I lost the draft. I had to start over, and it took a bit before I was satisfied with how it turned out. Reviews are always welcome :)

Sherlock decided to text John first. It would be good to get the opinion of a normal person first, to see what they would make of Greg’s proposal. John was a good choice, as he knew what ordinary (read:dull) people thought, and he and Greg went to the pub sometimes, meaning that he could possibly offer insights about the man that Sherlock hadn’t seen. After all, he usually avoided sentiment.

_Will be back by 8. Check my decomposition experiment and tell me how it is progressing-SH_

**Is everything ok? Sorry that I went a bit mad at the crime scene; I forgot my patch. Also, I’m going nowhere near any of your experiments after what happened last time-JW**

Sherlock rolled his eyes. One time, one time John gets covered in entrails, and no he’s wary of experiments for life. On the positive side, at least he had an explanation for John’s behavior. The man was usually meticulous about carrying a patch with him, especially since he shares a flat with an Omega.

_What has become of the bravery of soldiers?-SH_

**Oh sod off. Besides, according to your brother, bravery is synonymous with stupidity-JW**

_Since when do you listen to Mycroft?-SH_

**It’s hard to forget your first kidnapping-JW**

_Dull-SH_

**You never answered my question. Are you alright?-JW**

Sherlock bit his bottom lip, but continued with his plan. He needed to have an answer before Greg got back. He couldn’t disappoint the other man, not this time.

_Something happened. Something…unexpected-SH_

**What?-JW**

_Greg…wants to bond with me, and…I may have let slip that…I…am attracted to him-SH_

**You and Greg? I mean, he’s been in love with you forever, but I thought “caring isn’t an advantage” was the motto for you Holmeses-JW**

Sherlock huffed, torn between laughter an annoyance.

_If you recall, Mycroft said that, not me-SH_

**You’re avoiding the issue. Do you like him?-JW**

Sherlock hesitated, before sending a one-word message.

_Yes-SH_

**Do you want to bond with him?-JW**

_I never wanted to bond! I didn’t want to sit at home with a passel of brats and play nursemaid. It would be dreadfully dull-SH_

**What changed?-JW**

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. John was more perceptive than he gave him credit for.

_I wouldn’t have to do that with him. He would let me continue to work; I wouldn’t have to give it up to sit at home cleaning and cooking-SH_

**Do you want to bond with him?-JW**

Did he? Wasn’t that the reason he texted John in the first place, so that the other man would help him? Looking back through the texts, he realized what he had been afraid of.

_Greg wouldn’t force me to be something I’m not-SH_

**No, he wouldn’t-JW**

_Yes. Yes, I do want to bond with him-SH_

**Good. Now tell him that :) –JW**

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he set down his phone. The talk with John had been most instructive. Now, there was only one other conversation to be had.

_Hello brother dear-SH_

Sherlock smirked. Mycroft would be calling him any minute now. He hated texting, while Sherlock preferred it.Sure enough, thirty seconds later his phone rang.

 **“Sherlock, what have you done now?”** Mycroft asked, exasperation evident.

 _“Nothing as of yet brother,”_ Sherlock replied coolly, not rising to the bait. _“I am considering bonding and desired your opinion.”_

There was silence on the other end. Sherlock smiled, pleased to have finally rendered his brother speechless. It wasn’t an easy accomplishment.

**“Are you certain?”**

_“About the bonding or about asking your advice?”_ Sherlock asked, smirking.

 **“About the bonding,”** Mycroft snapped, clearly not in the mood for games. **“Sherlock, this is not a decision to make lightly.”**

 _“I am well aware of that brother dear,”_ Sherlock sneered, _“But I have been considering this for several years.”_

There was another stretch of silence before Mycroft spoke, his voice soft. **“Inspector Lestrade?”**

 _“Yes,”_ Sherlock said, not bothering with lying. This would go better if Mycroft knew the truth. _“I assume you are aware what occurred during my last heat?”_ After his brother responded in the affirmative, Sherlock continued. _“I mentioned, accidentally, that I was attracted to Lestrade. Imagine my surprise when he confessed the same this morning. He informed me that if I desired to pretend the whole thing never happened, he would agree with that. He also mentioned that he would like to bond with me, although he would not require me to give up solving cases to do so.”_

 **“It seems as though you have given this a great deal of thought,”** Mycroft said. **“All I can ask is if he makes you happy?”**

 _“Yes My,”_ Sherlock replied, softening. _“He does.”_

 **“Then I assume you have no need for my advice,”** Mycroft replied.

 _“Hm,”_ Sherlock hummed noncommittally. _“However, there is one piece of advice I can give you. Trust John Mycroft. He’s a good man.”_ Before his brother could comment, Sherlock hung up, tossing the phone aside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Halloween, since I can't afford to give out candy this year, I decided to do something else and update each of my WIPs on this site.

Greg returned to the hotel a little after noon, finding Sherlock pacing throughout the room, lost in thought.

“Food’s here,” Greg said, sitting the bag of Chinese down on the small table. Sherlock nodded absently, sitting at the table but making no move to take the plate of food Greg was handing him.

“I called John,” he said as Greg sat the plate down in front of him. “And Mycroft.”

“Oh?” Greg asked, curious. He wasn’t surprised that Sherlock would contact John, but he avoided his brother at all costs.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, still lost in thought. “You would do it, wouldn’t you? If I said no you would continue on as you always have and not say anything?”

“Yes,” Greg said, his chest constricting painfully. It sounded like Sherlock had made up his mind.

“I think you are the only Alpha, barring John, who would even consider that,” Sherlock mused, finally focusing on Greg and smiling slightly.

Greg just shrugged uncomfortably. He had been hoping that Sherlock would say yes, even as he knew the Omega would likely turn him down. Now, it seemed that Sherlock had no interest in bonding with him. He hadn’t lied, he would treat Sherlock the same as he always had, but he couldn’t deny that he’d hoped that Sherlock would at least give it a shot.

“It’s your choice, Sherlock,” Greg said finally. “It’s not like I’d suddenly change how I treat you just because you decided that you didn’t want to bond with me. I care about you.” He always had, even when Sherlock was just the skinny junkie with a big mouth who knew too much.

That was how they’d met, actually, Sherlock had stumbled onto one of his crime scenes, high as a kite, and proceeded to tell him that he was an idiot and that the suspect was innocent, it was clearly the half-brother who had killed the woman. Greg had arrested him, because the man was clearly high and could possibly be a suspect, but once the kid was behind bars, he’d gone out and chased the lead, and damned if Sherlock wasn’t right.

Mycroft had come to bail Sherlock out as soon as he’d realized his brother was behind bars, but before Sherlock left, Greg had made him an offer. If Sherlock quit doing drugs, Greg would give him cold cases and work on getting him access to crime scenes.

At first, he wasn’t sure that the other man would accept the offer, but about two weeks after that, Sherlock turned up at his flat. He had helped him through his detox, and once Sherlock was clean, he had been true to his word, giving Sherlock cold cases to work on while he tried to get Sherlock access to the crime scenes. It took a month, during which time Sherlock had solved over a dozen cold cases, but eventually he had permission to consult Sherlock on his cases.

A lot of the Yard had thought he was mad, but as his success rate climbed, they had learned to trust Sherlock. It was slow going, but more and more of the officers were beginning to trust Sherlock. He wasn’t the only one who called Sherlock in now, although he was the one who did so the most regularly, and he was the only one that Sherlock regularly harassed for cases when he was bored.

“Lestrade!” Sherlock said, and Greg jolted, startled, and looked up at Sherlock. “You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?”

“Sorry,” Greg said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “I was just…lost in thought. Remembering how we met.”

Sherlock smiled faintly. “You arrested me, but you still went and checked to see if I was right about the case. And I was right, obviously, but anyone else would have simply ignored me.”

“I had to follow every lead, Sherlock,” Greg replied, shrugging. “Good thing I did listen to you, or who knows what would have happened. The half-brother might have gotten away, the case and a lot of others would still be unsolved.” There were some that they still would have solved, of course, as they weren’t entirely incompetent, but Sherlock gave them the benefit of speed. The faster the case was solved, the more chance they had to catch the suspect.

Sherlock nodded, picking at his food for a moment before looking at Greg again. “What I said, while you were lost in thought, is that I would like to attempt a relationship with you. I would prefer to take this slow, rather than bonding immediately, and I cannot guarantee that I would ever agree to children, but I would like to try.” He liked children, immediately, but he didn’t know if he would want to give up the work, even for a few months, to ensure that the pregnancy went well.

Greg, for his part, looked floored. “You…really?” He wasn’t bothered by the restrictions, he wouldn’t have tried to force Sherlock to mate right away nor did he think that either of them were ready for children yet, but he was surprised that Sherlock was agreeing to even think about either option. He knew how Sherlock felt about bonding, after all.

“Yes,” Sherlock replied, nodding with a faint smile. “I talked to John, and he confirmed what I already knew. You wouldn’t attempt to change me. For whatever reason, you care for me as I am and even if we mated, you wouldn’t want me to change.”

“Of course not,” Greg said, shaking his head. “I care about you, Sherlock, as you are. I don’t want you to change.” He wasn’t sure he would call it love yet, considering that they had yet to date, but it was close, and he honestly thought that it could be love, given time.

Sherlock nodded. “Well, if you haven’t changed your mind, then I believe that I would like to attempt a relationship with you.”

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Greg promised, smiling. This was better than he’d expected, truthfully.

Sherlock smiled back, and the two turned back to their food. After lunch they could discuss it more, but for now they were content to enjoy their food and each other’s company, as well as listen to Sherlock’s scathing commentary on the talk show that was on low.


End file.
